Subjects: The Essential Unknown
by Subject8
Summary: A boy with amnesia is found, but is he as innocent as he seems? It appears not. Also, for once the demon world isn't the one planning to ruin the peace... but instead the human world! Better summary inside  Pairings  IF ANY  are unknown A.T.M .
1. Abandoned Child

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (1) characters.

**Summary****:** Kurama comes home to a little present. But what exactly does this present have in stored for him? And could it possibly lead to more than what is instantly guessed on the outside? Stay tuned (after all…it's only the first chapter).

**Warnings****:** None

**Miscellaneous****:** Just some notes. Anything _italicized_ is coming from the mind (flash backs, thoughts etc.) **Bolded **and has squiggly lines (~) is just telling you from what Point of View (POV) and the place. That should be it for now. OH and also, there is going to be American places mentioned on here so just work with me here (NO: not in this chapter specifically but in more than one none of the less)

Subjects is back! I got back into the mode for this story. And this time I intend on finishing it. So for all those that got started on it, HERE IT IS AGAIN. With already three additional chapters, that wasn't posted before I took it down, waiting to be read. Just have to give them time to be posted, lol. Hope the old comers and the new comers enjoy it :)!

**

* * *

****~Abandoned Child~**

**~KURAMA'S POV~**

Yawning, I stared out in front of myself, glad that I was only seconds away from home. The only thing out of the ordinary, but was not a real concern, was an electric company car parked outside one of my neighbor's yard. At least that was the only unordinary thing, until I looked down at my front door step. There laid a boy about the age of seventeen, wrapped in a blanket sleeping. I made a quick scan of the area but still nothing. It was just a normal boy. Kneeling down, I gently started to nudge the boy until a note slipped out. I quickly picked it up and read it.

"_To whom gets this note:_

_We know it's not normal to leave a seventeen year old boy in front of someone's door step, but we had no other choice. We, is really I speaking the voice for all that is poor in this city. You see we have watched him roam around these streets, never going home. This turns out to be, he has no home. In fact, it seems as though he has amnesia. One of us would take him in but we barely have enough money to take care of what we have. We tried taking him to the police but they only shooed us away. We had no other choice but to put him in front of someone's door and hope for the best. Even if you don't take care of him, it would be grateful if you helped him find a place he can be taken care of in. If you do help, then God bless you. _

_P.S. Due to him not remembering his name, we simply called him Mike."_

I looked back down at the boy with puzzlement, and for the third time, in less than ten minutes, I scanned the area. But still, there was nothing. Sighing, I opened the door, picked up the boy and walked inside, gently putting him down on the couch. I sat on a recliner across from the couch and started to examine him. Black hair that looked like it was wet, but was dry, that covered his closed eyes, and milky, smooth, pale skin.

"What am I going to do with you?" I finally spoke.

Just about to relax, a knock was heard. Getting up to answer, before my hand even reached the door knob, it was flung open.

"Yusuke! I was about to open it!" I cried out in shock.

"Yea well, you should know me by now. I have no patience."

Kuwabara just laughed.

"What are you guys here for?" I asked seriously, expecting to hear news of a new mission.

"What? Can't we just say 'hi' to our favorite fox?" Kuwabara asked playfully.

"Well, yes, of course. But you guys never come to visit me unless a mission came up. This is usually the only reason why Hiei would accompany you." I noted that, quite surprisingly Hiei had tagged along.

"Hn." Was Hiei's simple reply.

"Naw, we convinced him to come. We just wanted to come over and hang out. It's been a while." Yusuke continued nonchalantly.

I could only smile while Hiei pushed me aside.

"Fox. Who is that?" Hiei demanded more than asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in enough to see who Hiei was talking about then looked at me for the awaiting answer.

"I just found him outside my door not to long ago. He even came with a note." I pulled out the note. Yusuke quickly snatched it from me, reading only bits and pieces of it out loud.

"…17…has no home…amnesia…no place to go…Mike. Huh. So what are you going to do with him?" Yusuke passed the note to Kuwabara.

"Not sure really. Was thinking about trying the police and seeing what they would have to say."

"But it says they tried the police." Kuwabara joined the conversation.

"I think the police just thought they were bothering them."

"And what if they can't help. Then what are you going to do with it?" Hiei asked slightly glaring at me.

"Him, Hiei. It's a boy just like we are. And I don't know. I highly doubt the police won't be able to do anything. If they can't, then I'll think about that when the time comes. Until then, we'll just have to get as much information as we can." I explained my incoming thoughts.

"Sounds good." Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.

I picked Mike up once again and took him into one of my spare bedroom for the rest of the night.


	2. A Home

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (3) characters.

**Summary****:** So they go to find where Mike belongs…can they?

**Warnings****:** None (maybe language, depending on how tolerant you are).

**Miscellaneous****:** _Italicized_: Thoughts. **Bold** and squiggly lines (~): whose POV and place. OMG…AMERICAN PLACES ARE MENTIONED, EVERYONE FREAK OUT, THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END (lol, just bare with me, ok? I'm a scrawny American that isn't THAT big of a fan of Japan.). _**FACT**_**: **Some of the characters that are mine are actually based off of real people I meet on-line.

**

* * *

****~A Home~**

**~NARRATOR'S POV~**

Eyes darting open, Mike scanned the dark room. Pushing the sheets off of himself he got out of the bed. As soon as his hands touched the door knob he froze and listened. It was silent. Quickly opening the door he slipped down the hall and down the stairs, until he got to the living room.

"Oh you're awake."

Mike quickly turned and looked at the top of the stairs to see a red head. But the picture didn't last long due to tripping on his borrowed over sized clothes.

"Are you ok?" Kurama gasped as he climbed down the stairs helping Mike up.

"Yes." Mike stated so low that even the kitsune had to strain to hear.

Mike looked into Kurama's eyes and Kurama's eyes widen. Mike's eyes were pitch black. Quickly shaking himself out of shock he gently tugged Mike to the kitchen.

"I bet you're hungry. Let me make you something."

"Who…are you? Where am I?" Mike finally spoke, sounding similar to Hiei, but with more hesitation.

"I am Shuichi, and you are in my house. Do you remember how you got here?" Kurama asked hoping for a useful answer."

"I…came here?" Mike asked while in deep thought.

Kurama eyed him to see any body language. While waiting for another response he took in the details too. The boys' bangs were actually long enough to cover his eyes, and his hair came down to his shoulders with the look of naturalism; not cut out evenly. His finger, which he had lifted up to his chin, was longer than average. His eyes, matching the color of his hair, blended in quite well; gave him a definite look of mystery. Even more mysterious than Hiei. His body frame was small, but firm. To be honest he…looked like a fallen angel.

Looking at him in whole Kurama still saw no sign of a response. He looked down at the pan on the stove in disappointment.

"Well, according to the note you were brought here. Do you have an idea of anything?" Kurama asked.

"No." Mike quietly answered.

Kurama continued to stare down at the food he was cooking in disappointment. "Oh, I see."

Kurama continued to poke and pry at Mike, hoping to get some sort of answer. But it was as if he was stabbing at a dead demon. Nothing came. Finally, time slipped away and the house was awakened.

"Wow that smells great!" Yusuke yelled from the top of the stairs, now tumbling down with Kuwabara.

"Hey, he's up!" Kuwabara pointed out while still lying on the floor. Mike just stared at him like he was an idiot.

Both of them got up and started tripping on each other until they got to their seat. Hiei soon joined. Plateful of food was placed in front of them. While everyone ate, Mike just stared at his plate.

"Ey, Mi, you goin' to eat tha?" Yusuke tried to ask with a mouth full of food.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Kurama worriedly.

"It's making me sick."

Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei looked at each other, and then back at Mike.

"You should give him something small. Like that jell-o you just bought." Kuwabara spoke while still shoving food into his face.

"And why would you suggest that Oh-Smart-One?" Yusuke exaggerated.

"Well, I'm figuring he hasn't had a true meal for weeks, possibly even months. His stomach wouldn't be able to handle all that solid junk."

Yusuke started to sneaker. "Wow Kuwabara, you really do want to become a doctor don't you?"

"YES URAMISH! Unlike some people, I would actually like to have a family one day!" Kuwabara yelled back.

Yusuke just laughed. "Okay, okay. You don't have to be touchy feely about it."

While Yusuke stole Mike's plate, Kurama handed Mike two little cups of jell-o that he happily ate. Once done, Kurama hurried everyone to get dressed while searching for clothes for Mike.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to come down…and laugh. They found Mike in navy blue pants and an oversized white t-shirt. It made the already skinny kid look skinner and more of a child.

"I hate this." Mike complained to Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but it's all I have. We'll get you clothes later." Kurama tried to calm the fuming boy down.

"Don't worry, we think you look great." Yusuke started to hide his laugh.

Mike glared up at him.

"Whoa, he kind of looks like Shorty when he glares. Except with no spiky hair, not as short and not as much muscles." Kuwabara exclaimed with wide eyes.

Mike turned his glare to Kuwabara until Yusuke fell over from laughing too hard. Even Kurama let out a small chuckle. About to pounce Yusuke, Kurama yanked Mike while calling Hiei down.

"Where are we going anyways, fo…" Hiei quickly cut himself off.

"We are going to the police station and see what they can do with Mike." He quickly dragged the small gang out of the house before any complaints could be made.

* * *

~**MIKE'S POV: POLICE STATION**~

When we got inside the building, people were running around. Only one officer came to us. He was six feet and five inches tall and had wide shoulders. He looked like the dream hero most girls would think of when needed to be saved.

"What can I do for you teens?" He spoke in a deep voice.

Shuichi explained the situation and with a little verification from his friends as back-up proof.

Like a computer switching from one image to another in a creepy way, my mind flashed to a thought.

_

* * *

Bright lights blinded my vision until someone's face that had a white mask that covered their mouth appeared. Suddenly a sharp pain shot threw my body and I jerked up. Pushing the man out of the way, I tried to get off the metal table. Forcefully I was brought back down hard. A different face came into view; one without a mask. "He's awake. We need the medication again." I heard someone else speak as the man continued to hold me down._

* * *

"Mike!" Shuichi called out.

I was yanked back to reality.

"Yes?" I quickly replied.

I looked back up at the officer. He looked exactly like the man that held me down. Without truly intending to, I took a mental picture of him and locked his image in detail in my head.

"Come on." Shuichi nudged me.

We were brought to his desk. He printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Shuichi.

"Unfortunately we are to busy to help you at this moment. But what we can do for now is give you this slip. Take this to Mercy Hospital and give it to Doctor Rynshi. She will get some blood work done. We'll move on from there." He explained.

"Is that legal?" Yusuke asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, Dr. Rynshi and I work together. It's fine."

"If you say so, officer…uh…" Kawabara tried to finish his name.

"Louen. Officer Louen."

He escorted us out of the building and we went off to the hospital.

* * *

~**MERCY HOSPTIAL**~

When we stepped threw the doors, my nostrils was filled with the cleaning chemicals, which made my stomach drop. I followed Shuichi and his friends to the front desk where they began to ask questions. I stared heavily at the white walls, ceiling, desk, and uniforms. Everything except for the small patch of rug, TV, and chairs in the waiting room was white. Uncontrollably I started to faze in and out of reality again. But just as quickly as the fazing began, it ended when Shuichi placed a hand on my shoulders, startling me.

"Come on. They are taking us in." He said with some excitement.

The nurse took us to a room that had a black plank next to it that said 106 in white and under it bumps that you could barely see. Other doors had the same thing; but the numbers differed and the dots arranged differently. I was tugged into the room and the nurse left announcing that the doctor would be with us shortly.

"Nervous?" Shuichi asked, grasping my full attention.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Just wondering." He finished with a smile.

I gave my attention back to the familiar white walls. Another fifteen minutes later after doing nothing but waiting, the door was knocked on and the doctor came in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Rynshi. I am sorry for the wait." She quickly said.

"Hey no problem, beautiful. I would wait all night for you." Kuwabara stated while drooling.

I stared at him with disgust, though I couldn't argue. The woman was beautiful. She had milk chocolate brown hair that fell just bellow the shoulders, slightly wavy with two hair clips on each side, holding her front bangs out of her face. She had deep grey eyes and slightly toned skin. She wore the everyday doctor outfit, but still showed off her figure

"I understand you are here to try to find where this boy belongs?" She asked looking at the note the officer gave us.

"Yes mam." Shuichi answered as politely as he could.

"So a simple blood sample. I'll get the nurse in here."

As the doctor continued to talk to Shuichi and his friends, I once again faded from reality.

_

* * *

As my eyes opened I saw a fairly beautiful doctor standing over me. In her hand was a needle with an unrecognizable liquid. As I tried to move my arms and legs I found myself strapped on whatever I was laying on. I could only guess a metal bed. The lady began to put the needle in my arm and push the liquid into my arm. Feeling it spread threw me, my body began to tingle. Soon it felt like I was on fire. I desperately tried to move but the straps were to strong._

"_Eyes darken into black." She simply noted results from my pain._

_I tried to calm myself, but the more I tried the more I trembled. A wave of pain hit me so hard I threw my head back and opened my mouth, but nothing came out._

"_Just let it work threw its process. It will be over shortly." She stated nonchalantly. While continuing to write down notes._

_Anger grew in me as I continued to tremble._

* * *

"Mike!" Shaken, I found my eyes diverted to a window, and then looking at Shuichi who stood beside me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"All done." The nurse said.

Instantly I felt a small tinge and looked down to see her removing the needle, replacing it with a small wad of cotton.

"You were trembling." Shuichi grabbed my attention again.

"Yes…yea, I'm fine." I lied.

I looked back at the doctor who was staring at me. _Who is she?_ I quickly noted in my head as we left the building. I decided to keep a detailed picture of her face in my head as well.

* * *

~**MALL/HOME**~

Right after the hospital Shuichi took me to the mall to get me some new clothes so that I would be quite, as he politely stated, about the lame ass clothes he decided to put on me. He tried to drag me to places like Dillard's, but I ended up "disappearing" to Hot Topic. When they found me there, the word shocked wasn't even close to the expression that was on their faces. Except for the one they called Hiei. He couldn't help but smirk. They got almost everything I wanted. Once done, they looked back and forth between me and Hiei and agreed to declare me the "Darkest, Creepiest" person they have ever meet. I couldn't help but smirk, which made them pale, and made Hiei laugh.

Now at home, Shuichi was cooking dinner, Hiei was sitting on the windowsill in the living room, Kuwabara and Yusuke on the living room floor playing a fighting video game. I simply sat opposite of how you're supposed to sit on a recliner, staring at my pants that I was admiring. Baggy as hell, with a chain on the side, one large pocket on the outside of my right pants on the thigh, another on the opposite side on the left leg, but more towards my calf.

Shuichi called for dinner. Once seated the two blabber mouths did most of the talking, with Shuichi joining in every once in a while and Hiei and I kept to ourselves.

"I swear to god, it's like having two Hieis!" Kuwabara quickly spitted out.

In an instant both Hiei and I shot him death glares. That was the last time he compared us that night. Shuichi just laughed as Hiei and I went back to picking at our food. Though we didn't know each other, or even talk to each other, Hiei and I already had something in common, even if it could have been for different reasons. Both of us disliked Kuwabara.

Being the odd ball, I went to bed. Or at least that's what I told them. I did go to the room that Shuichi let me stay in, but I didn't go to sleep. Instead I stood awake thinking of what happened today. I couldn't tell why, but something didn't seem right. But my thoughts were disturbed by the telephone ringing. From the sounds of it Shuichi was the one that answered.

"Minamino residence. …ah yes Dr. Rynshi, how can I help you? Oh really, that's…what?...Oh, I see. Thank you." He hung up.

The ending sounded bad.

"Spill it." Yusuke spoke up first.

"That was Dr. Rynshi as you can tell. The test results came back, but with bad news. He did have a family in the United States, but…the mother was murdered, and the father went missing. Other relatives are unreachable." It went quite.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Kuwabara asked.

"More than less likely the police will tell us to put him in a foster's home. But the chance of him being adopted at this age is slim to none." Shuichi took in a long pause. "…I'll take him in."

"What, Kurama, you can' do that!" Yusuke shouted out.

_Kurama?_

"Yea fox, what will happen if we have to go on a mission?" Hiei didn't sound happy neither.

_Fox?_

"Yes I know, but I just want him to have as much of a life that he can get. He won't get it in a foster home." Shuichi…or Kurama…or fox defended.

"But…" Even Kuwabara tried to go against him.

"I'll take care of it when the time comes!" Shuichi quickly interrupted.

It went silent again.

"Who is going to give him the news?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"I'll handle it…privately." Shuichi finished the conversation.

The subject was dropped about an hour ago, each already in bed thirty minutes ago. I on the other hand was still in the same spot when I listened to the news: leaning against the door with my left arm, facing a corner. I didn't move, I couldn't, I didn't want to. It was clear, I didn't know my family, therefore, didn't care, but all at the same time, I was left with a feeling that felt exactly like what I was looking at: a black corner that looked like a never ending hole. I was left without hope. Then only one unanswerable question came into my mind and never left me alone:

"What am I doing here?"


	3. Mysteries

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or the characters. Just the plot and the additional (2) characters.

**Summary****:** Death comes twice, but it doesn't seem to faze Mike at all! And on top of that, unknown voices come to play. What could possibly be wrong with this kid?

**Warnings****: **Some almost killed scenes, but that's it.

**Miscellaneous****:** I have a question for my readers. When I first posted this story I had some requests to make it an OCxKurama fic. I can do that but I need to know now because this fanfic wasn't meant to have romance. So if you want romance involved (beware it will only be a little) let me know **NOW**. The further into the story it waits the less romance and the less chance of it happening.

**

* * *

****~Mysteries~**

Sometime that night I fell asleep in the same exact spot I was in when I listened to the phone conversation. I stood up and poked my head out the door. No one was home. I slowly crept down the stairs, and then went into the kitchen where I found a note on the table.

"_Hey! I hope you slept well. I had to run a few errands, and my friends decided to tag along. Around 3:15 can you come meet us down town? Put on your swimming trunk! Hope to see you soon._

_~ Shuichi & gang_

Under the note were the directions of how to get to down town. I looked at the clock. 1:50. I went back up stairs and dressed in straight black. The only thing bringing me any type of color was the silver chain attached to my Goth labeled pants. I reheated a small amount of last night's dinner, ate, and then began my walk.

**

* * *

~DOWNTOWN~**

Only a few more blocks and I would meet my destination.

"Hey."

The whole world slowed. I could tell I could feel it; that one word was directed to me. Sounds surrounding me dulled as I turned around, coming face to face to a boy my height, my age, but looked the exact opposite of me. Pure white hair, white pants, white hoodie that was zipped up half way with a plain white t-shirt underneath. And to top it off, white sneakers. The only thing that stood out was his deep sapphire blue eyes.

The world around me still slowed, sound dulled, he started my way.

"Yuo is the name."

"Mike" I said dully.

"Ah, Mike, I don't think I have ever seen you before. Are you…new?" He tilted his head while smirking.

"You can say that." The smirk turned into a smile.

"Yea, that makes sense. Do you need help finding something?"

"No." I said dryly.

"Well if you ever need anything, just call me." He…winked.

"Mike!"

My attention was diverted to… "Shuichi."

I looked back in front of me but Yuo was gone. This brought a question into my head. '_How am I supposed to call him?_' I started making my way across the street to Shuichi with the question still rattling in my head. A loud long honk was heard and I instantly turned to see a semi truck squealing to a stop. I heard people gasp and Shuichi calling out my name. I didn't move. The truck stopped literally an inch away from my body. The truck driver jumped out.

"Hey kid! Are you insane?"

Shuichi ran to my side. "I am so sorry. Are you ok, sir?" He asked him.

"Yea, are you?" He looked at me.

I simply nodded.

"You need to be more careful, get yourself killed that way." The man said as he climbed back into his truck, while Shuichi dragged me the rest of the way across the street.

The gang that waited for us instantly crowded me in, drowning me with questions. But I didn't answer. When they realized I wouldn't, they gave me a quick introduction to the two girls with them, Botan and Keiko. Soon after they started to drag me to the next destination that they had planned for today.

**

* * *

~BEACH~**

They brought me to a place that had sand and a deep blue ocean. I couldn't help but stare in fascination. Shuichi and his friends splashed and wrestled each other in the water, while I stood away and just watched. At first all of them encouraged me to join, but I denied. But still they insisted until Hiei stepped in, which made me grow to like him even more. As hours passed the sun continued to set. They were starting to dry off when I suddenly heard something.

"_We need to put him back in the tank."_

'_Who?' _I thought to myself.

"_Which one?" "There."_

'_Where?' _I continued to wonder. I started to stand, listening as hard as I could.

"_He needs to be brought here."  
_

'_Who, where?'_

Soon there was too many voices to keep up with; all clouding my mind. I couldn't think. Then there was nothing. I could only hear the sound of flowing water. Opening my eyes, all I could see was blue and a bright white dot that blinded me. I was at peace. I heard a lot of muffled yells; but I didn't concern myself with it. I closed my eyes once again and took a deep breath. Slowly I drifted off into the depths of my mind.

**

* * *

~KURAMA'S POV~**

"Hey, what's he doing?" Kuwabara asked looking at the ocean.

I turned around to see Mike walking in. He wasn't even trying to swim.

"Hey Mike!" Yusuke called out. He didn't respond.

"Mike!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko yelled together more desperately. He still didn't respond.

"MIKE!" All of them, including myself called out.

"Something's wrong." Hiei said with some anticipation in his voice.

Soon, Mike vanished into the ocean. I ran in with Yusuke not to far behind me. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan continued to cry out. Yusuke and I caught him before he floated down to far and began dragging him back. He had passed out.

When we got to the shore I instantly started doing CPR. Before I could breathe into him, he started coughing up the water, and gave me a dazed look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusuke yelled. "This is your second time almost kissing death…TODAY! Do you like toying with death or something?"

"Something is going on out there." He spoke slowly.

Though he spoke of the ocean, something told me that wasn't what he was directing at subconsciously.

"So? Something is always going on out in the ocean! You don't just walk in and drown yourself!" Yusuke was getting irritated.

"It felt right. Like… I was supposed to."

Yusuke leaned backwards out of pure shock, with dumb-founded flooding his face. But… so were the rest of us.

"Besides." He continued. "I wanted to know what they were talking about."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously and gently.

"The voices."

All of us just stared at each other. All of us agreed silently to discuss this later. We dried Mike off as best as we could and went home.

**

* * *

~MIKE'S POV~**

"That kid is insane!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hush Yusuke, please, Mike is sleeping, remember?" Shuichi tried to calm the fuming boy.

I sat in the same spot as I did the night before, listening to their conversation.

"Yusuke is right. We can't baby sit him everyday, and be unsure when he'll call death again. In the end, he might even get us killed." Hiei spoke calmly but deadly.

"But we didn't ask him what the voices was or said." Shuichi fought back.

"So?" Kuwabara asked nonchalantly.

"So, it might be his glimpse to his past. Though his past is gone, it doesn't mean it doesn't have an impact on him."

"I guess." Yusuke said a bit more calm.

"We still can't keep doing this, Kurama." Hiei spoke.

"I know. If this keeps happening, then I'll look into it."

After a few moments of silence Yusuke quietly spoke to Shuichi. "Hey, by any chance have you told him about the news? You know…about his…"

"No, I haven't. I will try later tomorrow." Shuichi answered back.

Their conversation vanished. Slowly one by one they left the house. Finally an hour later Shuichi went to bed. I on the other hand tossed and turned…not able to sleep.

'_What am I doing here?'_ The question echoed threw my head.


End file.
